Pasado y presente
by Rezurii Higurashi
Summary: ¿como puedes enamorarte de dos personas  muy diferentes pero que son la misma?  kotaro e inuyasha ¿la misma persona? ahora entiendo que puedes enamorarte de 2 personas y sufrir por ellas kagome/kotaro/inuyasha/kikyou  -mal summary leean-
1. Conociendote

todos los personajes excepto"kotaro" los ha creado la gloriosa Rumiko takahashi el personaje "kotaro" fue creado para esta historia por mi , Kotsro es un personaje muy importante aquí ,Disfruten y comenten =D

Kotaro こたろう 琥太郎 _joya, respeto, impertinente, gran persona_

Pasado y presente

Capitulo 1

"Tan dulce tan sencillo, todo parece perfecto hasta que recuerdo de quien estoy enamorada" kagome

Eres como la mayoria de los hombres, acaso ya has olvidado todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos?... Apuesto a que te volverás a marchar... y cuando llegue ese momento te juro que me enfadaré, y será algo normal... (Kagome)

-Inuyasha ya me tienes harta!-

-SIENTATE!-

- Maldita- gimió inuyasha en el suelo

- Piérdete- le grite

Inuyasha , inuyasha ,inuyasha aquel nombre me erizaba los vellos como se podría odiar y amar a l mismo tiempo , como se podía ser tan agresivo e idiota y ser lindo y protector

Inuyasha inuyasha "me tienes harta"

¿Qué?

No, el amor no te harta, solo se vuelve doloroso e incomprensible

Así es nuestra relación

Amor-odio, hanyou-humana

Ah Pero como te amo, hanyou idiota!

Mientras caminaba con todo este dialogo interno pude ver las serpientes caza almas de kikyou

Me detuve en seco, cuando la vi parada enfrente del árbol sagrado

Su mirada me recorrió fría y rápidamente y me miro con recelo en ese momento escuche a aquella voz.

-Kagome!- mi corazón latió con fuerza

-Kagomeee!- volvió a gritar, kikyou me lanzo una mirada envenenada

Y al fin el llego a mi lado.

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción cuando vio la figura delgada en frente de aquel árbol

- Kikyou-pronuncio su nombre embelesado y algo en mi corazón se rompió.

Él ya había olvidado a quien buscaba.

Mi cuerpo hizo un esfuerzo por proteger a mi corazón y movió mis piernas sin consultarme siquiera, mis piernas se movieron rápidamente y saltaron a aquel pozo y así quede en el fondo de un pozo vacío con mucho dolor y sin aliento.

-Inuyasha – pronuncie

Escale aquel pozo y entre a mi casa, camine hasta mi habitación sin detenerme

Me lance sobre mi cama y llore

…

El despertador sonó alterándome

-kagome- llamo mi madre sonriente

- primer día de escuela cariño levántate ya-

-aww- bostece

- mm claro estaré lista en unos minutos-

Primer di ande preparatoria mm genial

Me había esforzado mucho para entrar pero hoy no me sentía muy bien que digamos

Me bañe rápidamente y me puse mi nuevo uniforme

Baje las escaleras y tome el desayuno sin mucho animo

-kagome- llamo mi madre

-¿has pelado con inuyasha?

- no – conteste tajantemente

- está bien , pero has tu mejor esfuerzo hoy , has nuevos amigos ,esfuérzate por ser feliz- dijo mi madre sonriente

-claro mama – dije con una sonrisa verdadera, mi madre siempre levantaba mi animo

…

- Kagome- chan- saludaron mis amigas

- Hola-salude feliz de verlas

- Qué bueno que las enfermedades te han dado un respiro hoy-

- Si lose- dije irónica

- Hay chicas , aquí hay chicos guapos- dijo sonriente yuka

Todas reímos

…

Mientras caminábamos mis amigas hablaban sobre las clases y los chicos guapos que habían conocido, yo no les prestaba atención

-Mientras caminaba pensativa, choqué con un chico alto de cabellos obscuros

-urhg! fíjate- refunfuñe molesta

Mientras alzaba la mirada para mirar al chico

En cuanto hice contacto con sus ojos creí q estaba soñando

-¡¿Inuyasha? -

- ¿Disculpe qué? -

Hablo el chico con aquella vocecita que me quitaba el aliento.


	2. kotaro

**Capitulo 2 "Pasado Y presente" – Kotaro-**

Mientras alzaba la mirada para mirar al chico

En cuanto hice contacto con sus ojos creí q estaba soñando

-¡¿Inuyasha? -

- ¿Disculpe qué? -

Hablo el chico con aquella vocecita que me quitaba el aliento.

El chico de ojos dorados q tanto me hacía sufrir estaba delante de mí , solo que no era "inuyasha"

-discúlpame, no vi por donde caminaba, en verdad lo siento estas bien?

- oh, mm si no te preocupes yo también estaba distraída, me llamo Kagome y tu?- pregunte, ansiosa de conocer el nombre de este chico tan apuesto ,educado y lindo-(todo lo contrario a inuyasha)

-Kotaro, un gusto Kagome ,-dijo mientras me daba un ligero y delicado apretón de manos

- eres de nuevo ingreso , cierto?,- pregunto sonriente

- si, asi es-

- sonrio,- entonces debería de darte un tour por la escuela , te gustaría?-pregunto

-claro-dije ansiosa,-

-perfecto, entonces mañana mismo te mostrare la escuela-dijo

-ok- dije sonriente

-nos vemos kagome –dijo mientras corría por la salida

-mm…adiós-dije aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado

Él era "inuyasha"'? no en definitiva no, ¿Su encarnación? No tampoco era probable,

-Descendiente-dije en voz alta, si eso si era posible , pero descendiente ¿ de él y quién?, mi cerebro sabia la respuesta , pero la bloqueo inmediatamente.

-Kagome- me llamo yuka

-eh ¿qué?,- pero quien era ese chico tan guapo?-

-oh, pues tropecé con él y al parecer para compensarlo mañana me mostrara la escuela-le dije un poco ida

-Wow, kagoma-chan , el primer día y ya le has gustado a un chico mayor! , wow –grito con emoción

No pude evitar sonrojarme, cuando pensé en que yo le gustaba a kotaro, porque en definitiva el me gustaba.

Cuando llegue a casa considere seriamente el no regresar al sengoku en un buen tiempo -

"unos días más pensé" con esperanza de que aquel hanyou cruzara el pozo y me obligara a ir con el

Suspire resignada, "no te hagas ilusiones me dije"

Subí a mi cuarto agotada y jure que ahora si iba a enfermarme, porque me sentía muy mal pero al menos no fiscalmente

Cunado escuche el timbre del receso, mi cuerpo se puso un poco tenso, pensé el evitar mi recorrido con Kotaro pero cunado Sali del salón el se encontraba hay recargado contra los casillero y con un aire de aburrimiento.

Kagome- sonrió cuando me vio

Kotaro- dije nerviosa

¿Lista, para conocer hasta el rincón más pequeño de la escuela'?-pregunto con emoción

-Claro-dije

-¿Oye como supiste en que salón voy?- pregunte curiosa

-oh es fácil, todavía no retiran las listas de las pizarras- dijo

Reí – vaya que ingenioso – dije

-¿Kotaro?-

-¿Si? kagome-chan-

-podrías decirme tu apellido?- el me miro sorprendido- oh discúlpame por haberme presentado tan informalmente –dijo

-oh no te preocupes dije, mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro de forma negativa,- yo tampoco me presente formalmente

- se puso delante de mí y extendió la mano-

-Kotaro Tashio, para servirle hermosa dama-

- No se si deje de respirar o me desmalle, porque solo lo veía sorprendida y con ojos desorbitados

"Tashio" repetí en mi mente, era obvio él era un descendiente de inuyasha

-Kagome higurashi- le informe un poco ida

-mm te sientes bien kagome tardaste como 3 minutos en decirme tu nombre-

-oh es solo que se me hace familiar tu apellido –dije

-el sonrio- ya lo creo, ¿has escuchado sobre la leyenda de los _Dai_-_youkais?_

_**- **__de hecho al parecer mi templo está relacionado con ellos- le dije_

_-vaya enserio? , bueno déjame decirte que yo soy un descendiente de estos poderosos youkais-_

_-Wow – dije sorprendida aunque no me sorprendiera en absoluto_

-tu templo familiar, estuvo relacionado con los daiyoukais?- pregunto muy interesado

-así es, en mi templo se desarrollaron grades mikos- dije

-wow, así que conozco a una de las descendientes de la esposa de inuyasha –sama – pregunto

Abrí los ojos como platos –¿qué?, esposa ,¿Cómo?, -

Oh bueno no sabemos cuál era su nombre pero según la leyenda era una poderosa miko muy joven

Joven ¿qué tanto?

Entre unos 15 a 19 años no sabemos bien-

Eso no respondía mis dudas de hecho había puesto a mi pobre corazón y a mi cerebro a hacer conclusiones extrañas inuyasha & kikyo , o será que inuyasha & y… - irrumpí mi pensamiento esto me pondría muy mal si seguía.

-oh vaya- dije

-bueno sigamos – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me apresuraba

-cuando nos tocamos las manos sentimos una extraña corriente eléctrica que fluía entre los dos, algo que se producía al tocarnos pero que al mismo tiempo nos obligaba a no sepáranos

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, sentí mi corazón agitarse y mis mejillas arder, entonces por un momento todos los problemas y todo el dolor desaparecieron

Podría jurar que no me lastimaba pensar en inuyasha y kikyo juntos en este momento, estreche más la mano de kotaro y sentí un delicioso placer y ningún dolor.


	3. Calmante

_Capítulo 3 - Calmante_

Corrimos por toda la escuela tomados de la mano, Patios, salones, oficinas recorrimos todo

Él sonreía y me hablaba sobre cada lugar y yo atenta lo escuchaba con admiración, en cuanto el timbre de regreso a clases sonó los dos sentimos cierta molestia, -no te preocupes, continuaremos mañana si?- pregunto

-este bien – dije sonriendo

Cuando solté su mano sentí un vacío, el cerro los puños y me miro con sorpresa –

-oh, creo q tengo que ir me- le dije

- si entiendo, yo también debo regresar, mañana seguiremos, es una promesa – dijo solemnemente

-claro-le informe

- hasta mañana kagome- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la estrechaba dulcemente

Cerré los ojos ante su contacto y suspire

-mm si-

Él se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

Sentí la necesidad de correr y alcanzarlo y decirle que siguiéramos conversando, pero aferre mis pies al suelo "no hagas tonterías" me dije

Me di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi salón

En cuanto las clases terminaron, mis amigas comenzaron a interrogarme sobre kotaro y aunque les dije que apenas nos estábamos conociendo, ellas no se conformaron con esa información

-no, a lo que me refiero, ¿Te gusta kotaro?- pregunto Eri

Sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Gustarme? No, yo quería a inuyasha, yo sufría por inuyasha

Baje la mirada ¿sufrir? Así que así es querer

Inuyasha se metió en mis pensamientos y al parecer no pretendía salir por ahora

-No, simplemente me llevo bien con el- dije fríamente

-Es por inuyasha ¿cierto?- pregunto indiscretamente Eri

-¿Qué? , yo no…. No es solo que…, bueno tal vez- dije triste y resignada

-Kagome, por lo que nos cuentas él es todo un idiota y todavía ama a su ex -dijo Yuka

Sentí un dolor inmenso en el corazón cuando dijo eso

-no era necesario que me lo recordaras yuka-

-pero es cierto, te lo digo porque te quiero kagome él no te conviene-dijo con tono maternal

-No te incumbe Yuka- dije enojada, mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía a casa

-Kagome espera- grito Ayumi

No era necesario que me lo recordara, ya que siempre pensaba en eso

Pero lo amo no puedo hacer nada, el me enamoro, sus celos, su idiotez, su debilidad, su fortaleza el me enamoro sin que me diera cuenta a tiempo para frenar ese cariño

Ahora ya no podía hacer nada, él estaba en mi corazón.

"inuyasha" dije en voz alta suspirando

-¿Kagome-chan?- una voz fuerte y varonil me llamo

"inuyasha" pensé "inuyasha, inuyasha" en mi cabeza se repetía su nombre una y otra vez

Gire mi cuerpo emocionada

-inu…-

-Kotaro- dije un poco decepcionada y extraña, pero ¿porque sus voces eran tan parecidas?

En definitiva esto haría lo que Naraku no ha podido hacer:** Matarme**

-¿decepcionada?- pregunto tristemente

- No es solo, que uff… nada- dije resignada

- Mmm… bueno creo que no estas de humor, creo que mejor mañana nos vemos –dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba molesto

- No, kotaro espera- dije tratando de detenerlo pero él ya estaba lejos

-Uf , lo he hecho enojar – dije culpable

**Cuando estaba con kotaro podía sentir cierto alivio él era algo así como un calmante contra el dolor, no dejaría escapar a kotaro, no cuando me había dado cuenta de la influencia que tenía en mi…**

-Vaya que carácter- dije sonriendo

Su carácter me recordaba tanto a…

**Arhggg Diablos en definitiva esto iba a matarme**


	4. Encuentro

konnichiwa! Bueno aqui les dejo otro cap de esta historia que tanto me gusta! otro cap de kotaro y kagome, ya pronto inuyasha tendra una gran aparición

Disfruten y Comenten Onegai shimasu!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 -Encuentro<strong>

mmm… tengo tanto sueño- chille

Mientras me lanzaba a mi cama ; la cama suave me relajo al instante que la toque , aun con el uniforme y sin ánimos de cambiarme , rodé sobre la cama y me acomode , mire al techo .

Entonces un torbellino de emociones inundo mi mente y altero mis nervios

Habían pasado ya 3 días desde que regrese a mi mundo y no había aparecido inuyasha por aquí con su típico "debemos de continuar con la recolección de la perla"

No había venido.

El no vendría, su ego era Grande y su idiotez también, gire sobre las cobijas y suspire resignada, además de seguro estaba muy ocupado con "kikyo"

Sentí dolor en el pecho…

En definitiva yo era masoquista, me gustaba lastimarme con aquellos pensamientos, pero yo sabía que eran verdad.

Una vibración en mi cadera me altero

-¿pero qué?- dije mientras me sentaba para tomar mi celular que estaba en una pequeña bolsita cerca de mi cadera

Abrí mi pequeño celular de color rosa y observe el mensaje

Eri : kagome-chan ,aun sigues molesta?

Perdona a Yuka , no sabe lo que es mantener cerrada la boca, pero enserió

¿Te gusta el chico de 2°?, ¿Qué pasa con tu novio, violento y agresivo?

Supongo que estas confundida…

Suspire,¿Como es que en dos días mis amigas a hubieran hecho conjeturas acerca de mi

Relación con kotaro?

Son listas me dije, ellas me comprenden mejor que yo misma

Kagome : Eri , No, no estoy molesta

Lose Yuka nunca deja de hablar, pero esta vez créanme que les agradecería mucho que no preguntaran, porque ni siquiera se yo.

Al respectó de inuyasha todo sigue como siempre, Apenas acabo de conocer a Kotaro , no esperen que les diga que lo amo con locura…

(Enviar)

(Mensaje enviado)

- (Apagar)

Apague mi celular no estaba de humor como para que ellas estuvieran molestándome toda la tarde.

Me levante de la cama, me puse mis zapatos y Salí de mi casa

-kagome-Grito Souta

-Souta dile a Mamá que iré a dar un paseo, dile que regresare antes del anochecer-le grite mientras corría hacia la salida del templo.

En cuanto estuve lejos del templo alenté mis pasos

Hoy no era un día soleado, las nubes cubrían al cielo, como una capa espesa y gris; Hoy era un día triste

Sonreí por un segundo ante la ironía : El cielo también estaba triste,también…

Tome una avenida por donde sabía que no transcurría mucha gente

Columnas de casas elegantes y grandes aparecieron ante mí al doblar a aquella avenida.

Hoy quería estar sola con mis pensamientos, alenté más a un mis pasos y mire al concreto pasar entre mis pies

"inuyasha" pensé

"kotaro Tashio" , entonces un pensamiento fugas me obligo a detenerme y abrí los ojos como platos

"- **así que conozco a una de las descendientes de la esposa de inuyasha –sama –"**

No sabía porque no había tomado en cuenta esta información tan importante

¿Oh es que acaso lo había hecho al propósito para olvidarlo?

Esposa –pensé –¿inuyasha casado y con hijos?, ¿eso podría pasar alguna vez?

Una voz lejana en mi cabeza me corrigió- "eso ya paso"

Podría ser cierto o sería una coincidencia

No, dudo mucho, Que otro Daiyoukai se llamara inuyasha, ese nombre era bastante único

"**Entre unos 15 a 19 años no sabemos bien"**

19 y 15, kikyo y yo

Aquel pensamiento dolió más de lo que había considerado.

Mis pies de forma inconsciente o consiente, comenzaron andar a un paso rápido,

"rápido, rápido", gritaba mi mente "no pienses, corre,no te detengas"

Y así obedecí a aquel pensamiento

"corre, corre"

Mis pies se movían uno tras otro, sin detenerse, sin observar, solo seguían corriendo, mi rostro solo sentía el viento golpearlo, mi cuerpo recibía adrenalina que brotaba de cada uno de mis poros

Aunque era peligroso hacer esto en una avenida, mi mente no aceptaba ninguna razón para detenerse

"rápido, rápido"-volvió a gritarme

Entonces una gota de agua seguida por cientos más me hizo despertar de mi transe

-oh no – dije mientras trataba d resguardarme de la lluvia, las gotas caían sin piedad mojando mi cuerpo

Trate de correr hacia algún lugar que me protegiera de aquellas gotas, pero no lo encontré entre esas grandes casas

-kagome-chan-una voz me grito desde el otro lado de la calle

Volví mi cabeza y ante un zaguán de color café enorme estaba kotaro haciendo señales de que entrara a su casa

No lo dude dos veces, cruce la calle rápidamente y entre a su casa

Él cerró el zaguán detrás de mí, su casa era grande y muy acogedora, con un tono cálido color café dorado

-Arigatou ,kotaro-chan- dije muy agradecida

-No te preocupes, vamos entra, estas muy mojada , te traeré enseguida una manta y algo de té – dijo mientras me conducía hasta su gran sala

-adelante –me señalo el sillón, de color negro, que se veía muy pero muy valioso

- lo estropeare, mejor así- le dije avergonzada

-No te preocupes- siéntate –por favor

-Gracias- volví a decirle

-me senté en aquel sillón, y me di cuenta que era tan cómodo como se veía, me acurruque contra el sillón un poco más buscando calor y observe a aquella habitación, tenía una gran lámpara en medio que llenaba la sala de luz abundante: muebles de apariencia cara, pero muy acogedores , pequeños adornos en la mesita que estaba junto a los sillones y un lindo y costoso Estéreo, habían fotos familiares colgadas por todos lados donde kotaro salía con expresión de aburrimiento y enfado , sonreí ante aquellas imágenes

Un imponente piano de cola blanco se robaba la atención en aquella sala era majestuoso, entonces en ese momento desee haber tomado enserio las clases de piano que me dieron cuando era pequeña.

Realmente su sala era muy hermosa.

En menos de 10 minutos kotaro volvió a la sala con una manta color azul y una taza de té humeante

Toma dijo mientras acomodaba la manta en mis hombros y me entregaba el té

-Tu casa es muy linda- dije con toda sinceridad

-Sí, pero pienso que es muy ostentosa-dijo con expresión sublime

-Digno de un descendiente de un poderoso Daiyoukai- dije tratando de entablar esa conversación, tenía que saber sobre ese tema

-ja –rio – Creo que es demasiado, dudo que mis antepasados hubieran vivido tan ostentosamente-

-Ya lo creo- me dije en voz baja

-Esta casa, tiene relación con tu familia- pregunte

-Mmm… No, mi familia acaba de comprar esta casa, no tenemos un lugar preestablecido acerca de las leyendas, ya que según sabemos los Daiyoukais no eran sedentarios, no vivían en ningunas parte por mucho tiempo.

-Vaya- dije mientras le daba un sorbo a aquel té, mis vellos se erizaron ante el contacto del té y una sensación de calor invadió mi cuerpo

-kotaro, porque desciendes de los Tashio?-pregunte más ansiosa de respuestas

Sus ojos dorados adquirieron un brillo especial

-¿Te interesa mucho, la historia de mi familia, cierto?- pregunto sonriente

-Así es, mi familia está muy conectada a ellos –aclare

Él sonrió

-¿no crees que nuestras familias debieron de odiarse, él era un demonio y ella una sacerdotisa?-pregunto emocionado

-Lo hicieron, lo aclare, pero el amor debió triunfar después de todo – dije con cierto dolor

-Además-le dije- él era un Hanyou-

Kotaro abrió los ojos sorprendido

Sus cejas se curvaron y adquirió aspecto de confusión , que lo hacían verse muy guapo , tanto que tuve que apartar la vista de el antes de que me sonrojara

-¿hanyou?, mi antepasado era Mitad demonio?- pregunto como si lo hubiera ofendido

-Así es dije segura de mi misma

-El buscaba la pela de Shikon para convertirse en un demonio, la sacerdotisa era la protectora de dicha perla , se enamoraron , pero un demonio se encargó de que se mataran entre si- dije narrando aquella historia que sabía de memoria

-Espera dijo un tanto molesto - ¿entonces como narra la leyenda que el tuvo un hijo?

Pregunto sarcásticamente como si yo fuera la loca

" Ah no a mi nadie me habla asi "pensé enojada

-Tiempo después ,otra …-pense por un segundo como nombrarme-Sacerdotisa, despertó al hanyou del sello que aquella sacerdotisa le impuso antes de morir ,pero una bruja llena de maldad , revivió a la sacerdotisa muerta que le sello- dije enojada

Mientras lo miraba desafiante

Me miro un poco molesto

-No tienes pruebas- dijo triunfante

Mi cara tomo un tono rojo por la furia –Claro que las tengo, el árbol de mi templo , en ese árbol fue sellado inuyasha y despertado 50 años después- dije

El giro la cabeza hacia otro lado y libero una palabrita, que me hizo enfermar aún más

-Feh!-

Juro que estuve a punto de ordenarle que se sentara!

-Oh, no me hagas así, dije molesta -que mis pruebas existen y puedes verlas cuando quieras- le dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón y lo empujaba con mi dedo

Hizo un especie de gruñido

-argg-dije- hazme caso voltea- le ordene

En cuanto giro su cabeza nuestros rostros quedaron muy cerca, enseguida mis mejillas se sonrojaron y me moví hacia atrás, el seguía en la misma posición con la cara tan roja como un tomate.

-mm, ya parado de llover, muchas gracias ppor todo-dije mientras a una velocidad inhumana doblaba la manta y la ponía en la mesita junto a la taza y salía casi corriendo hacia la puerta

- Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!- dije

-Kagome espera- me llamo kotaro

Y me tomo del brazo mi rostro quedo a unos centímetros del suyo y en un segundo sin mucho pensar el junto sus labios contra los míos

Sus labios, dulces y cálidos me envolvieron en un remolino de emociones , mi cuerpo instintivamente siguió a sus labios en movimientos que parecían sincronizados y en ese momento jure que miles de mariposas se estrellaban unas contra otras en mi vientre

"que dulce, que aroma tan delicioso"

Entonces en ese momento reaccione alejándome de él

-Debo irme!-dije mientras me soltaba de sus brazos y salía corriendo


End file.
